


Twin Connection

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-01
Updated: 2014-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 18:03:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6715567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Twin Connection

An alternate universe with no powers. Wanda and Pietro Maximoff were 2 when their parents died. At the orphanage they are separated with Wanda being adopted by writer Clint Barton. And Pietro by fashion designer Natasha Romanov. They meet again 14 years later in high school. Also their parents have a connection.


End file.
